Death, Rejection and Love
by Moonie-the-tigress
Summary: Kagome loves her mother, gramps, and inuyasha. What happens when her mother and gramps die? What happens when inuyasha Rejects her? Will she find someone to replace him? rated for future things. kagkouga. And more suprising duets.
1. Car accident

Authors note:

Moonie: Sorry about deleting that last Fic. I re-read it and i didnt like it.

Kagome: you never like your stories.

Inuyasha: I can agree with that.

Sesshomaru: Lets just get on with the new one.

Moonie: And now the new story!

End note.

chapter one: Car accident

It was a rather rainy and slick night. Kagome's mom was on her way home from the hospital. She had to break the news that gramps has passed away.

'So many years of happiness gone just like that' Kagome's mom thought to herself.

Just up ahead was a slick ice patch. Kagome's mom was to deep in thought to notice it. She hit it the wrong way while turning to go up the street towards the shrine. She crashed into the side of another building.

Now lets she what Kagome is doing....

"Sota, come and set the table. Dinner is almost ready." Kagome yelled up the stairs to Sota, her little brother.

There was a knock at the door. Sota came flying down the stair and anwsered it.

"Kagome, Some police officer is here to see you." Sota said as he walked into the kitchen. Kagome looked at him funny. She poked her head out of the kichen door, Then slowly walked towards the living room where the officer was standing.

"May i help you?" Kagome stated in a confused voice.

"I have some bad news. Your mother was just in a car accident. And...She didnt make it out alive." the office said in a raspy tone, as thou he didnt want to bring the news. Kagome stood there shocked and then it happened. Uncontorlable tears started to fall.

"Thank you for telling us officer." Kagome said between sobs. The officer left looking rather depressed. Sota came into the living room with a look of horror on his face. He didnt cry, He didnt have the strength. Kagome slowly got up from where she was standing and looked at sota.

"Pack your things for a couple of days. He are gonna go and visit inuyasha." Kagome stated clearly through her tears. Sota nodded in agreement then went to pack his stuff.

'Hopefully by now Inuyasha has made up his mind.' Kagome thought as she imaged what would happened if he didnt. Or what would happen if he did.

End chapter

Moonie: Awww...So much better then the last one.

Kagome: Shut up....

Sesshomaru: ::comforts Kagome::

Moonie: o.o;; where is inuyasha?

Kagome and sesshomaru shrug.

Moonie: --;; Whatever...And sorry for the short chapter...

END!


	2. Inuyasha' s Decision

Authors note:

Moonie: w00t!! chapter 2 is up!

Kagome: .

Sesshomaru: Has anyone seen rin?

M & K: **YOU LOST HER?!** Not a very good gaurdian are you?

Inuyasha: Does this belong to you? :: Drops rin in front of us :;

Sesshomaru: And now chapter 2...

End note.

Chapter 2 Inuyasha's decision

"Sota, Let's go." Kagome hollered form the entrance to the well. Sota came running with a small bag of clothes. Sota smiled. Kagome sighed.

"Okay sis. I am ready to see the Feudal era!" Sota said excitedly. Kagome chuckled slightly. Kagome grabbed sota's hand and lead him into the scared well house. Kgaome took a deep breathe and stepped on the ledge of the well. She motioned for sota to follow her. Sota nodded in agreement, and he too got up on the edge of the well. Kagome grabbed sota's hand again and jumped. Sota fell behind her, but kept a good firm grip on her hand.

**THUMP!?!?!**

"Ouch..." Sota said as he sat up form his spot on the bottom of the well. Kagome started laughing. After kagome had stopped laughing she helped sota outta the well. When he was fully outta the well. She sighed and tossed her stuff outside and then climbed up the well herself. As kagome reacted the top of the well she scensed 2 jewel shards coming on fast. The only two she need. Suddenly a large tornado came into view. As the dust settled kouga came into view.

"Kagome, Welcome back my love." Kouga said passionately as he took kagome into his arms. Kagome giggled and pushed him away. He gave a hurt look. Sota tugged on his sisters skirt and pointed towards the forest. She looked that way. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, kirara, shippou and Kikyo came into view. You could tell sango was yelling at inuyasha.

"**HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO KAGOME. YOU CANT JUST DROP HER LIKE THAT!!!**" Sango screamed at inuyasha. Sango's face was flushed from screaming so much. Shippou stood there with a 'what's going on' look. Kirara just shook her head.

"Miss. Sango's right Inuyasha, You shouldnt just drop kagome like this. You two have been through so much together. Why are you doing this to her?" Miroku asked paciently. Inuyasha snorted and contiued to ignore them. Kagome knew what was going on. She had kouga tell her what they where say. He didnt have too tell her what Sango said she heard her loud and clear.

"After noon everyone." Kagome stated cooly. Sango looked as thou she was going to cry. Inuyasha walked up to kagome and pulled her away for a minute.

"Kagome, There is something i need to tell you." Inuyasha said in almost a whisper. Kagome smiled.

"I already know. You are leaving me for kikyo. That's all right." Kagome said still smiling but almost crying. Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Kagome didnt hug him back. Inuyasha let go and walked away. Kagome stood there for a moment before reality smacked her in the face. Uncontrolable tears started to flow once again. Kouga, sango, miroku, shippou, and kirara came over. Sango bent down and put and comforting arm around her and held her tight. Miroku was trying to explain to shippou what was going on.

"Kagome, I am really sorry this had to happen." Sango said quietly. Miroku, shippou, kouga, kirara, and sota all nodded there heads in agreement. Kagome tryed not to le the tears fall again, but they came anyways. After a couple of silent mintues Kagome stood up and walked back to the well, grabbed her stuff, and started walking towards kouga's lair with kouga.

"Kagome, Where are you going?" Shippou called after her. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Kouga's place. You will be staying with Sango and Miroku at Sango's new village. I will come back and see you in a little while. I just need sometime too cool off." Kagome said sweetly as if nothing where wrong. Everyone nodded there head in agreement, that she need sometime to cool off. Kagome took sota's and Kouga's hand and started walking.

'If that is what he wants then that is what he shall have. Buddha be with him, but try and make him see the errors of his ways.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked into the forest.

End chapter

Moonie: I dunno if that is any longer but okay.

Kagome: When did we agree i was going to stay with Kouga?

Kouga: I dunno but i like the idea.

Moonie: X.x; Bad idea....

Sesshomaru: Duh! And now you get to wait for the third chapter!!


	3. Leaving sota and a new 'home?

Authours note

Moonie: Omgf! Serious writers block! ;

Kagome:... At least you didnt have to stay with kouga the whole time...

Kouga: You enjoyed do you dare deny it. ;D

Sesshoumaru: o.o

Moonie: Ignoring them...And now the THIRD CHAPTER!

end note

Chapter 3 leaving sota and heading towards 'home'?

Coming to the clearing in a rather fair amount of time, kagome crouched down and gave sota a big hug and kiss before they broke off and went there separte directions.

"Dont worry sweetie. I will come and see you soon." Kagome said to sota as thou he was a toddler. Hugging him one more time before she went on her way, Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks. She quickly stopped them before they could go any farther. Nodding to Kouga that she was ready to go on her way, She let him scoop her up into his arms and dash away.

"Now there is some true love." Sango quietly said as she hopped on kirara. Helping sota on Miroku agreed by nodding his head. With a swift take off they where on their way with many adventures ahead of them.

Several mintues later...

Kagome finally reached her desintation. Feeling kinda wobbly she made her way the the familiar bed that lay in the back of the cave.

"Kagome?" Koug whispered quietly. Lifting her head off the bed she looked at kouga with such a painfull look in her eyes it made him want to cry. Swiftly walking over too Kagome, Kouga embraced her. Kagome suddenly felt it was alright to cry.

"Kouga? Why me? Did i do something wrong? Am i really that awful?" Kagome said between short sobs. Licking kagomes cheek kouga shook his head no.

"Kagome, I dont know what's wrong with dog boy but he doesnt know what he lost. And when he realizes this it will be too late. Because i have been waiting to ask you this for a long time..." Kouga suddenly stopped. Kagome noticed he was blushing really hard.

"Kouga, What is it?" Kagome asked looking like she was suddenly confused when she knew what was going on. ' i cant hide my feelings for him anymore. Just like inuyasha, kouga grew on my heart. I believe he grew more then inuyasha did ' kagome thought too herself.

"Kagome...um...will you be my mate?" Kouga said in a stampering kinda way. Kagome just looked and him. After a few seconds of thought she flung herself into his arms and kissed him. Suprising kouga he immediatly kissed her back. Pulling away kagome nodded her head yes.

"Really?"

"Really Kouga. And i have one thing to ask you."

"Anything for you love anything."

"I need the last two shikon shards, please." Kagome said with such a suprising tone that it stunned kouga. Kouga thought for a moment.

"Yes...You can have the last two shards." Kouga said as he rammed his nail into his right calf and then his left calf. Pulling out the shards out of his leg, kouga handed them too kagome. Walking out side of the cave, kagome put the last two shards in the orb. Suddenly the shikon-no-tama (is that right?) started glowing and changing colors. Kagome thought of a wish too make. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Mighty Shikon-no-tama, Here my calls. I wish that everyone that was killed before naraku was brought back to life, and i wish that you would grant me on last wish to be a demon...a mighty wolfess." Kagome whispered into the sky. With a flash of purple light and a scream, kouga came running. Blinded by the light kouga stood there waiting to see what happened.

A few moments passed. After the light cleared, Kouga couldnt believe his eyes. There was kagome, his kagome, looking like an angel from heaven.

end chapter.

Authours note:

Moonie: HAHAHA! You have to wait again!

Sesshoumaru: That's not funny.

Kagome: I still cant believe i did that...

Kouga: I am glad you did!

M and S: And now you can wait until chapter 4

end note.


End file.
